The demon's gift
by bunnyb00
Summary: Hi there! This is my first fan fiction, so I would really like some reviews on this, but please don't criticize me. I got this fanfic idea when I was on Tumblr and I saw a piece of a doujin. Please enjoy, and give me some feed back! Vincent falls in love with a deadly demon, but what will the consequences be when the demon doesn't feel the same way? (Vincent's POV)


Hi there! ^^ This is my first fan fiction, so I would really like some reviews on this, but please don't criticize me. I got this fanfic idea when I was on Tumblr and I saw a piece of a doujin. Please enjoy, and give me some feed back!

(This is written in Vincent's POV btw)

**The Demon's Gift**

Maybe it was meant to be….or maybe it wasn't. It was December and it was so close to my son's birthday. With all the work going on, I'd hadn't had anytime to buy him a gift up till now. I'd rushed to one of our very own Funtom stores. I walked out quickly with my purchase. I had to get home before late or Rachel would throw a fit, but them I saw him. A shadow amongst the white snow. He was a sore thumb the way he stuck out. While everyone was out and about with smiles on their faces, drunk with jolly and eggnog and high off the scent of cinnamon and peppermint, he stood on the side with a dark, mysterious presents. I could feel his aura pulling me, taking me with everything. My feet never touched the ground as I was pulled…no…forced toward him. When I reached him he greeted me with a Cheshire-like grin.

"Hello there good sir. And how are we today?"

The question pulled me from my trance. "…U-umm fine. fine. And yourself?"

"Very good sir. I see you've bought yourself a present. May I ask who you wish to give it too?" I blinked a few times before I answered. "My, my son. It's his birthday in a few days."

"Oh? May I ask how old he is?"

"He'll be ten."

Something about him attracted me like a bee to an un-pollinated flower. His crimson blood stained eyes bore into me like a syringe. His dark hair hung messily over his forehead. We stood there a while. Our small talk mixing in with the laughter of children. Then the clock tower bell rang.

"Crap, It's already eight." I cursed. Rachel would not be pleased. We said our goodbye's, but apart of me stayed with him. "WAIT!" I yelled, turning around. The man looked over his shoulder surprised. "What is your name?"

"Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis."

"I'm…I'm Vincent. Vincent Phantomhive." The man smiled, nodded, and turned. Leaving me staring at his vanishing silhouette.

The next day was my son's birthday. He came running down the stairs with a bright grin on his face. Rachel had really chewed me out last night for being late for dinner, but she was over it now that she saw the smile on our son's face. Once she realized that the reason I was out so late was because I was buying gifts she had calmed down quite a bit. Well….that was half the reason anyway.

Later that night I was left alone in my thoughts thinking about _him._ Don't get me wrong, I loved my wife. Nothing was wrong with our marriage. I loved our beautiful child that we had had together, but still I laid next to my wife thinking about him. It felt so wrong, but he kept reappearing like a bad memory. I just….couldn't get my mind off of him…

Several months later in February, I received a letter from a Funtom store in down town London . Apparently there was some sort of shady business going on in that store that I wasn't aware of. The store manager was furious. I sent a letter back stating that I would come and help with the investigation. Upon arriving I saw a familiar silhouette. It was _him._ I was glad to see him to say the least, but also I was worried about what my excitement upon seeing him could actually mean. I greeted him with a warm tap on the shoulder. He turned and he looked as if he was excited to see me as well.

"Hello good sir. It's lovely to see you again." His smile gave me butterflies.

"I could say the same thing. I was just here on a business trip." Sebastian's eyes widened. He glanced around locating the very famous Funtum store. "Oh!" He said surprised. "You must be _the_ mister Phantomhive. I don't know why it didn't ring a bell the first time I heard it." He tapped the side of his head as if to show how absent minded he was. "So what is this little trip of yours about?"

I explained to him what was happening. "So," he started, "there seems to be some illegal selling of your merchandise going on behind to scenes. Some one is stealing the store's stock and selling them else were. Who ever is doing this is gaining his own profit." I nodded. "Yes, I would of course like to stop him, but we don't have many leads." Sebastian nodded and smiled. "Well I do hope that you manage to find the culprit. Now if you don't mind I must be going. Goodbye." And with that he left me. Breathless.

When I checked in to my hotel that evening he was brought back into my thoughts. He entered my dreams. His essence embraced me. It licked my chin, lips, back, and neck. I was in heaven, enveloped in pleasure. I could feel him on me. His presence traced itself from my lips to my chest and caressed the tops of my nipples. My skin tingled as he went under my bellybutton and to my nether regions. His essence wrapped itself around my throbbing arousal. Then I woke up. I was covered in sweat. Then I realized that I had a bit of a problem to take care of. I looked down and spent the rest of the nigh handling my issue.

The next day the police planned on sitting outside the store to see if they could find out who was really stealing the merchandise. I of course wanted to stay and see for myself as well. The manager and staff cleaned up and left, except for one. He stayed behind and lingered. He took out a brown sack and began to dump the store's stock into it. The cops jumped out to confront the criminal, but he dashed out of the store before they could reach him. We all took off after him as well until a sinister looking silhouette appeared yet again. The criminal ran smack into Sebastian. When he regained his balance he tried to side step him, but Sebastian grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and slammed him into the ground. Even from far away I could tell that all the bones in his arm were shattered.

I thanked him for helping me with the situation. "Honestly, I don't know how to thank you. He would have gotten away If it weren't for you."

Sebastian shook his head. "No, no. It was nothing. If I couldn't at least do that what kind of person would I be?"

"A normal one." I answered. We both laughed at my remark, well, Sebastian more chuckled then laughed, but still. His laugh entranced me. I wanted to spend more time with him. "Hey Sebastian. Would you like to go for a walk with me awhile? I'm not all that tired. That chase has me worked up." He did that heart warming smile of his again. "I don't see why not."

We walked until we found a lonely bench next to a lake. "So," I started, "tell me about yourself." "Well," he began, "I'm of Latin descent, I'm and only child and….what else….oh of course, I like cats." He smiled at the last fact. He must of really liked cats. I must have stared at him too long because he asked me if I was ok. "Oh yes I'm fine." I shook my head. He leaned in. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Your staring at me strangely." His breath tickled my nose. "Sebastian…..are-are you married?" He blinked. "Me? No." I jumped at that remark. "Your not? How are you not married?"

"Why is it such a surprise?"

"Well….I just."

"You just what?"

I blushed deeply. "Well I just thought since your such a good looking guy that…you….uhhh you know…had a wife or something."

He smiled at me as though I was a naive child. "I don't have time for that."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"Oh come on. We're both men here. You can tell me. We're friends aren't we?"

He though a moment before answering. "I'm a demon," he said bluntly.

"Yeah I know. My wife calls me that all the time."

He looked at me with a serious expression. "No really. I'm a demon. The reason I don't have time or even want to get married and settled down is because I have to eat and I eat human souls." I stared at him dumbfounded and with that he stood and began to walk away.

"WAIT!" I yelled. He barely looked over his shoulder. It reminded me of the first time we met. "You may not have time to get married, but do you have time to be with someone for a night?"

He turned all the way around. "And who might this person be?" I was quite for a while as I realized what I was about to say. "With me."

He looked at me with an expressionless face. "I do apologize, but I am not interested in you in that sense."

I pushed on. "But you said that you eat human souls right? I'll give you mine if you stay with me for one night." His expression did not change. "Again I do apologize, but I am not interested." He turned to go, but I wasn't done. At this point I should have shut my mouth, but for some reason I was desperate.

"I'LL GIVE YOU MY SON!"

I yelled it so loud, but I still didn't quite hear it leave my lips. "I'll give you my son." I repeated. "He's only ten. His soul should be pure enough right?"

Sebastian just stared in disbelief. He soon regained his posture and thought a moment. "Fine. In exchanged for your son's soul I'll spend one night with you. One only….."

Back at my hotel room, the air was stale with tension. I was somewhat nervous, but Sebastian seemed to be taking this quite well. I on the other hand was shaking like a leaf. Had I really said it? Was I going to sell my own son to a demon? And what about my wife? Am I really going to cheat on her with another man. I took one more look at the demon. Sebastian was undressing. He slowly removed his tail coat, then his tie, then his vest. He looked at me, his eyes half closed. "Are you ready, sir?" My breath caught in my chest. I nodded. I wanted this….I needed this. I'm sure Sebastian would just forget about the deal in the morning. Besides, we were friends right?

Sebastian, now only wearing his pants, shirt, and a sexy smirk, slowly walked over to me. It was almost overwhelming how such a man my own size could have such a overbearing aura. I felt smothered in heat. "What's the matter? Are you nervous? Don't tell me your bailing out already." I jumped out of my trance. "N-no I said."

"Then come here."

I walked over to him, only slightly cautions of the self-announced demon. He cupped my right cheek in his hands. They were so large, they engulfed half of my head. He slowly leaned forward and his lips touched my own. I've never kissed another man before. It felt only slightly different, but it still felt good. He licked my lips right before he let me break for air. He leaned in again. This time I was much more prepared. His long, thing fingers reached up to unbutton my shirt._ "Oh what the hell."_ I thought. "_I'll let him do all the work."_

Tie and shirt, both on the ground to join his own discarded attire. I liked them there. They looked much better on the ground than they did on him. I was fully aware that Sebastian was a demon, but I did not take time to think about all of the attributes that might come with being a demon. Two of those things where speed and strength. I didn't realize that he had slammed me on the bed until I felt his weight on top of me. It felt nice and different. But before he continued he tilted my chin up to his and forced me to look him right into his blood stained eyes. "Remember the deal." He said. The tone of his voice made me shiver and a chill ran down my back. I didn't want to give my son's soul to him, but I forgot about that when he began to suck on my neck. I tried to keep quiet, but a rebellious moan escaped my lips anyways. He slowly began to create a thin line of saliva down my neck as he moved towards my chest. He sucked on both of my nipples, that's when I lost control.

My back arched and my hands wrapped around the back of his head. "mmmh" It was almost embarrassing; the sounds I was making. He left my chest and journeyed down to my navel. His tongue stayed there a while, making small swirls, before continuing down to my pants. This next part was somewhat surprising. I've never known anyone to know how to do this. Only using his mouth, he unbuckled my belt and undid the button and zipper on my pants. It didn't take him long either. He used his hands to slide down my knickers. Now my throbbing member was exposed. I blushed like a virgin. I didn't understand why I was acting so shy. I wasn't a little girl, but I was so anxious for some reason.

Sebastian leaned forward and breathed onto my member. _"My god he loves to tease."_ I thought. He licked the underside of cock and I shivered. This continued until I said, "S-Sebastian, Please don't tease." He looked up and smirked. I knew that was what he wanted to hear. "As you wish," He responded, the smirk still on his face. He breathed onto my member one last time before he went to the top and stuck his tongue out. He then proceeded to lower his head onto my dick. He engulfed my whole as if he was going to devour my own soul. The heat form his mouth was driving my crazy with pleasure. He began to take up a steady rhythm along with his right hand which was under his mouth pumping me as well. "Mmmmghf…Seb-Sebastian…God, not so rough." He didn't appear to be listening to me. Actually he did the opposite and began to go faster. The sound of his slurping was bringing me closer and closer to the edge. "Ahhh uhhng…..Oh God….God Ahhhh Sebastian!"

I came quickly, but he didn't give be time to recover. He immediately flipped my legs so that they were next to my ears. Since I'd never had sex with another man before I didn't know what to expect, so I was really surprised when I felt a tongue on my anus. I gasped in shock, but soon I began to relax. He took both of his thumbs and began to spread my opening and soon his tongue entered. I twitched at the unexpected sensation. He stopped and looked at me. "Are you ready?"

I didn't know what he meant at the time, but if I knew what I did now I would have told him to give me a second because what came next was _not_ pleasant. He simply unzipped his pants and entered me. It was the most painful and pleasurable thing I've ever experienced in my entire life. With each thrust the pain slowly melted into pleasure. His pace quickened with each push. Each time he thrust I grunted and there was a very audible clapping sound. So you would hear a _clap_"uhg"…._clap_"uhg", every second. Literally. I didn't care if the people next to me could hear. I wasn't worried about them at this point. I was being pushed closer and closer to the edge. "Oh…God."

I began to feel a slightly familiar sensation in my groin. I knew Immediately what it was and I began to involuntarily clench. Sebastian grunted. I knew I was close, Just a few more thrusts and I would be there. Three more….two more…._One more._ "AHHH GOD SEBASTIAN! UUUHHHGGG!"

Sebastian dressed as I recovered from my high. Once he was done, I sat up and looked at him. This was the moment I'd been dreading. Part of me was hoping that he had forgotten about our little deal, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I looked at him and he looked at me. Then he turned and began to walk away. "Well then," he said walking towards the door, "if that is all I'll be going now." I watched him exit. I wanted to get up and go after him, but I was sore and tired. My backside was sore from the pounding I'd received and I felt as if the demon himself had stolen all of my energy and strength. I passed out soon after he left.

When he awakened he noticed that that it was 10:01 am. He needed to be checked out of the inn by 11:00 am. He got up and flinched. "ow…." He'd never been so sore before in his life. _"Guess that demon was a bit much…."_ He packed and left, not thinking about much of anything.

"I'm home!" I yelled, more than a little tired. "Daddy!" his son ran down the stairs to greet him. Sebastian, their dog, followed. He bent down to grab both of them in a warm embrace. When he looked up he saw his beautiful wife looking at him with a warm, welcoming smile on his face. Rachel. I knew she would never do what I'd done. She was pure, innocent. She would never let anything bad happen to this family. She'd protect them with her life and expected the same from him. She had no idea what I'd done; hopefully she never would….

That night he could not sleep, though he was deathly tired. He was so tired that he could not sleep. His thoughts, his guilt, his heart, his brain, morals, all having conversations with his self conscious.

"_You liar. Cheater. Bad husband, terrible father. Tell her, Tell THEM! It's too late. You can't go back. Scum. Bastard."_

The voices echoed in his head. I turned my head and looked over to my wife. She slept peacefully next to me. Such a pure heart. _"She doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve YOU!"_

"Shut up."

Rachel stirred.

_Oops…_

_I can't sleep like this. No, not like this. Too much guilt, too many words, too much….heat? Why was it so hot? Tanaka didn't leave the fireplaces lit did he? No…is that smoke? _There was a little puff of smoke coming from under the door; barely noticeable. The fumes as well were leaving a barely noticeable scent.

I got up to check it out. By then I was covered in sweat. Even Rachel had scowled in her sleep and turned on her side. There where little beads of sweat on the sides of her temples. I went to grab the doorknob, but it was too hot. I went back to the closet and grabbed a blanked so I could grasp the doorknob without scolding my self. When I opened the door the blanket dropped from my hand. Flames, everywhere. Then a familiar figure approached me, but it was ever so slightly different. Red eyes glowing, matching the flames themselves. A smirk to add to the sinister atmosphere. Each tooth leaking an invisible venom.

"Thank you for your gift. I'll be taking it now. I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, but if I stick around too long then you and your wife might just change your minds. So again, thank you."

"Wait Sebasti-" I started coughing uncontrollably. The fumes form the smoke where irritating my throat and eyes. A terrified scream filled my ears. "Rachel!" I ran back quickly, but by the time I got there she had already fallen unconscious from the smoke. _Ciel…_

I ran back to the bedroom door, but the fire was too thick. That's when I heard the other scream. Ciel's. The scream was followed by a crack then a crash. I looked up and the last thing I saw was an inflamed, wooden support beam crashing down upon my head.

Looking back I realized how stupid I was. I killed my own wife and sold my own son…for what? No really. What? What could I have possibly gotten out of that_ one_ night. Apart of me wants to be mad at the demon, but it's not his fault. As much as I want it to be it's not his fault. I'm the one who offered and I'm the one who was selfish. Besides, demons have to eat too right? But never in my life have I ever thought that my actions would cause my family and my own son to become a demon's gift.

(moral of the story you ask? No cheating of course!)


End file.
